6.08 Kundschafter
„'Recon'“ ist die 8. Episode der 6. Staffel von Lost. Sawyer wird von Locke auf eine Aufklärungsmission zur Hydra-Insel geschickt, während Kate sich mit Claires Hass auseinandersetzen muss. Im alternativen Zeitstrahl wird Sawyer, der bei der Polizei arbeitet, gezwungen, seine Vergangenheit zu verarbeiten. Inhalt Alternative Zeitlinie versucht Ava davon zu überzeugen, kein Trickbetrüger zu sein.]] James liegt zusammen mit Ava nackt im Bett. Sie erinnert ihn daran, dass er einen unmittelbar bevorstehenden Termin hat. James zieht sich eine Hose an und schnappt sich einen Aktenkoffer, welcher aufspringt. Aus dem Koffer fallen zahlreiche Bündel Geldscheine. James erklärt, dass das Geld für ein Investment benötigt wird und dass sein Termin nicht lange benötigen wird. Ava springt aus dem Bett und bedroht James mit einer Waffe. Sie sagt ihm, er wäre ein Trottel wenn er sie für so blöd hielte, auf diesen Anfängertrick hereinzufallen. Jedoch erwidert James, sie sei der Trottel, denn die ganze Situation wäre eine Falle: der Raum wäre verwanzt und von Polizisten umstellt. James erklärt, die Polizei möchte nur Avas Ehemann schnappen. Er versucht sie davon zu überzeugen, mitzuspielen und den Koffer zu ihrem Mann zu bringen. Ava glaubt James jedoch nicht. James sagt das Codewort , worauf ein von Miles Straume geführtes Einsatzkommando den Raum stürmt und Ava verhaftet. Miles wirft James seine LAPD-Marke zu und nennt ihn seinen "Partner". versucht, Anthony Cooper zu finden.]] Zurück in der Polizeiwache, telefoniert Detective James Ford eine Liste ab, deren Namen jeweils Anthony Cooper lauten. Als er ein Gespräch führt, kommt Miles mit einem Becher Kaffee vorbei und hört den Namen "Anthony Cooper". James legt schnell auf und versucht, die Liste zu verstecken. Miles fragt James, mit dem er da gesprochen hat. James antwortet, es sei nur ein alter Freund gewesen, der ein paar Eintrittskarten für die Los Angeles Lakers haben wollte. Miles fragt, ob James diesen Freund vor einer Woche in Palm Springs getroffen habe, als er dort unterwegs war. Für einen Moment lang schaut James ein wenig irritiert drein, sammelt sich dann aber wieder, und er erzählt Miles dann, wie er dort eine ganz nette Zeit und ein wenig zu viel getrunken hatte. Miles erinnert ihn daran, dass er an diesem Abend ein Blind Date mit einer Kollegin seines Vaters habe. Miles ergänzt, dass James ihm keine Lügengeschichten erzählen solle und dass er ihm voll vertrauen kann. Es gäbe jedoch keinen Grund zu lügen, erwidert James. entdeckt ein Familienfoto des jungen James und seiner Eltern.]] James erscheint in einer Bar und ruft Miles an um zu erfahren, wie sein Blind Date aussieht. Miles erklärt, dass es sich um eine Rothaarige handelt. James entdeckt die Frau, die bestätigt, dass ihr Name Charlotte ist. Während die beiden essen, erzählt Charlotte, dass sie eine Archäologin ist. Sie fragt James, warum er sich dazu entschlossen hat, Polizist zu werden. Er versucht die Sache mit einem Hinweis auf den Steve McQueen Film Bullitt herunterzuspielen. Charlotte erwidert jedoch, dass sie den wahren Grund erfahren möchte, und nicht den Grund, den er allen anderen Frauen erzähle. James lächelt und sagt, es habe einen Punkt in seinem Leben gegeben, wo er sich entscheiden musste, ob er ein Krimineller oder ein Polizist werden wolle, wobei er sich für den Polizisten entschieden habe. Später, die beiden befinden sich im Bett in James Wohnung, fragt Charlotte, ob sie sich ein T-Shirt ausleihen können. James verweist auf eine seiner Kommoden und geht in die Küche, um sich ein Glas Wasser zu holen. Charlotte wühlt in einer Schublade herum und entdeckt einen mit "Sawyer" beschrifteten Ordner. Aus diesem rutscht ein Foto, das ein Paar mit seinem Sohn zeigt. Als Charlotte den Ordner öffnet, um das herausgefallene Bild wieder hineinzupacken, sieht sie einen alten Zeitungsausschnitt über einen Mann, der sich und seine Frau getötet hat, während sein neunjähriger Sohn überlebte. Der Zeitungsausschnitt zeigt das selbe Bild wie das herausgefallene Foto. Als James aus der Küche zurückkommt und sieht, dass Charlotte den Ordner in Händen hält, gerät er in Rage und befiehlt Charlotte, zu gehen. kündigt James die Partnerschaft.]] Am folgenden Tag erkundigt sich Liam beim wachhabenden Polizisten de LAPD nach seinem Bruder Charlie. Liam spricht auch den vorbeigehenden James an, der jedoch erwidert, dass Drogenbesitz nicht in seinen Zuständigkeitsbereich fällt. Miles kommt vorbei und fordert James abrupt auf, ihm zu folgen. Miles ist aufgebracht, da er die Kreditkartenabrechnung von James überprüft und festgestellt hat, dass James nicht in Palm Springs sondern in Australien war. Miles erzählt James etwas von Vertrauen, James jedoch erklärt, dass es Miles nicht zu interessieren hat, was er in Australien unternommen hat. Daraufhin stellt Miles fest, dass James nicht mehr länger sein Partner ist und geht fort. James betrachtet sich in einem an der Wand hängenden Spiegel, und nach einem kurzen Moment zerschlägt er diesen wutentbrannt mit einem einzigen Faustschlag. lehnt James Entschuldigung ab.]] Am Abend kommt James nach Hause und bereitet sich erst einmal ein Mikrowellenmenü aus der Tiefkühltruhe zu. Er setzt sich auf's Sofa und schaut sich eine alte Folge von Unsere kleine Farm an. Ein kleines Mädchen namens Laura erklärt dort ihrem Vater, dass sie am Boden zerstört wäre, wenn ihrem Vater oder ihrer Mutter jemals etwas passieren würde. Ihr Vater erwidert: Wenn du dein ganzes Leben voller Sorge vor der Zukunft lebst, dann wird das Leben vorbei sein bevor Du es wirklich gelebt hast. Er sagt seiner Tochter ferner, dass Menschen niemals wirklich weg sind, wenn sie sterben, und dass man sie solange in guter Erinnerung behalten soll, bis man sie wiedersieht. James steht auf uns macht sich auf den Weg zu Charlottes Wohnung, um sich bei ihr mit einer Sonnenblume und einem Six-Pack Dosenbier zu entschuldigen. Charlotte jedoch wirft James vor, es versaut zu haben und knallt ihm die Tür direkt vor der Nase zu. fängt den Flüchtenden und entdeckt ein bekanntes Gesicht.]] Am folgenden Tag ruft James Miles zu seinem Auto heran, als dieser gerade das LAPD-Gebäude verlässt. Widerstrebend setzt sich Miles ins Auto und James reicht ihm seinen mit "Sawyer" beschrifteten Ordner. James erklärt, dass sein Vater einem Trickbetrüger namens Sawyer auf den Leim gegangen war, als James neun Jahre alt war. James Vater war darüber so aufgebracht, dass er erst James Mutter und danach sich selbst erschoss. Er erklärt Miles, dass seine einzige Spur der Name Anthony Cooper ist und dass er diese Spur bis nach Australien verfolgt hat. Wenn er diesen Anthony Cooper finde, werde er ihn umbringen, erklärt er Miles. Miles wundert sich, warum James ihm seine Geschichte nie zuvor erzählt hat, aber James vermutet, dass Miles versucht hätte, ihm seine Rachepläne auszureden. Miles muss zugeben, dass dem so gewesen wäre. Während die beiden sich unterhalten, hört man einen mit Blaulicht fahrenden Polizeiwagen näherkommen. Ein blauer Sedan rammt plötzlich die Fahrerseite von James Fahrzeug. Der Fahrer springt aus dem Auto und macht sich aus dem Staub, während James und ein Wagen einer Spezialeinheit die Verfolgung aufnehmen. Der Flüchtende rennt eine Häuserflucht entlang, James schnappt ihn sich an einer Ecke und rammt ihn gegen ein Tor. Er muss feststellen, dass der Flüchtling weiblich ist und dass er die Frau kennt. Es ist Kate, die Frau, die er am Los Angeles Airport gesehen hat und deren Flucht er von dort nicht verhindert hat, obwohl er es hätte tun können. Auf der Insel und Kate sehen sich wieder.]] Außerhalb von Claires Hütte weckt Sawyer Jin und sagt ihm, dass Claire und Locke bis Sonnenaufgang zurück sein wollen. Jin will raus aus der Hütte, aber Sawyer erklärt, dass er auf der Seite von Locke steht. Jin erwidert, dass es doch gar nicht Locke ist. Sawyer antwortet, dass er dies weiß, es ihm aber egal ist, solange er von der Insel herunterkommt. Ohne Sun werde er nicht die Insel verlassen, teilt Jin mit. Sawyer verspricht Jin, dass sie die Insel nicht ohne Sun verlassen werden, sofern sie sich auf der Insel befindet. Während sich die beiden unterhalten, führt Jacobs Feind mit dem Aussehen von Locke seine Gruppe ins Camp. Es sind insgesamt 22 Personen, darunter Sayid und Kate. tröstet Zach und Emma.]] In ihrer Hütte packt Claire ein paar Sachen zusammen, geht zur Wiege und deckt die selbstgebaute Aaron-Ersatz-Skelett-Puppe zu. Kate kommt herein und fragt Claire, was in der Wiege ist. Claire antwortet, dass darin alles liegt, was sie hat. Jacobs Feind ruft alle zusammen, da er allen etwas mitzuteilen hat. Er sagt, dass er versteht, dass alle eine Menge Fragen haben, und er wird sich zur Beantwortung zur Verfügung stellen, aber noch nicht in diesem Moment. Er möchte hingegen noch das Tageslicht nutzen und weitermarschieren. Cindy möchte wissen, was mit den Menschen im Tempel passiert ist. Jacobs Feind macht eine kurze Pause, bevor er antwortet, dass das Rauchmonster sie alle getötet hat. Zack beginnt zu weinen, worauf "Locke" zu ihm und seiner Schwester Emma geht, um die beiden zu trösten. Er verspricht den Kinden, dass er sich um sie kümmern werde. Claire ergreift Kates Hand, was Kate nicht so recht einzuordnen weiß und sich fragt, was diese Geste soll. Sawyer und Kate sprechen darüber, was wohl aus ihren Freunden geworden ist. Kate fragt auch, ob Sawyer jetzt zu Locke gehöre. Er gehöre zu niemandem, ist Sawyers Antwort. rechtfertigt sein Handeln im Tempel.]] Sie marschieren weiter, bis "Locke" sagt, dass sie auf der nahenden Lichtung für ein paar Tage ihr Lager aufschlagen werden. Sawyer unterbricht ihn und fragt, wann sie von "diesem Felsen" herunterkommen. Jacobs Feind gefällt die Unterbrechund nicht und schlägt vor, sich unter vier Augen zu unterhalten. Außerhalb der Reichweite zum Rest der Gruppe, erklärt ein verärgerter "Locke" Sawyer, dass er es nicht wünsche, unterbrochen zu werden. Sawyer entschuldigt sich sarkastisch, er fragt daraufhin Jacobs Feind, wie er wusste, wie er die Leute vor dem "Rauchding" retten konnte. Jacobs Feind antwortet, er sei das Rauchding. Sawyer glaubt nicht so wirklich, dass alle Personen getötet wurden und fragt, warum sie getötet wurden. Jacobs Feind antwortet, dass er ihnen die Möglichkeit gegeben hätte, den Tempel friedlich zu verlassen, aber sie haben sie nicht genutzt. Er erklärt, dass diese Leute dachten, sie müssen die Insel vor ihm beschützen, dabei sei doch alles, was er wolle, die Insel zu verlassen. Er ergänzt, dass es nur darum gehe, zu töten oder getötet zu werden, und er wolle nicht getötet werden. findet Kates Kleid in den Käfigen auf der Hydra-Insel.]] Sie erreichen den Strand mit Blick auf die Hydra-Insel. Jacobs Feind bittet Sawyer, ein Auslegerboot zu nehmen und ein paar Nachforschungen auf der Hydra-Insel durchzuführen. Er erklärt Sawyer, dass er drüber den Ajira Flug 316 finden wird und dass er einen begründeten Verdacht hat, dass einige der Passgiere den anderen Leid zufügen wollen. Sawyer fragt, was er tun soll, falls die Leute ihm Leid zufügen wollen. Jacobs Feind antwortet, dass er sich da keine Sorgen mache, da Sawyer der beste Lügner wäre, den er je getroffen habe. Sawyer solle das Vertrauen der Passagiere erlangen, soviel herausfinden wie möglich und dann zurückkehren. Als Sawyer fragt, warum er all dies tut, antwortet Jacobs Feind "wir besteigen das Flugzeug, wir fliegen von der Insel und wir schauen niemals zurück". Sawyer erreicht mit dem Auslegerboot die Hydra-Insel und macht sich dort auf den Weg, das Flugzeug zu finden. Er kommt an den Käfigen vorbei, in denen Kate und er als Gefangene gehalten wurden. In einem der Käfige sieht er das Kleid, das Kate zu der Zeit trug. Wehmütig erinnert er sich an jede Zeit. versucht, Kate wegen Aarons Verschwindens umzubringen. Gleichgültig verfolgt Sayid die Auseinandersetzung.]] Kate setzt sich zu Sayid, der abwesend erscheint. Sie fragt ihn, ob er glaube, dass Locke sie von der Insel schaffen kann, was Sayid bejaht. Kate fragt Sayid, ob es ihm gut gehe, ob alles in Ordnung sei, aber das verneint Sayid. Plötzlich greift Claire Kate von hinten an und versucht, ihr in den Hals zu stechen. Kate schreit um Hilfe, aber Sayid schaut nur desinteressiert zu. "Locke" erscheint und reißt Claire von Kate herunter. Kate hätte das getan was sie tun musste, als sie Aaron zu sich nahm, als sie Claire nicht finden konnte. Er gibt Claire eine Ohrfeige, packt sie und erklärt ihr, dass ihr verhalten absolut unpassend ist. Kate ist ziemlich verstört, und als Jacobs Feind sich erkundigt, ob sie in Ordnung sei, schreit Kate zurück, sie sei es nicht. wird von Zoe und dem Rest ihres Teams gefangen genommen.]] Auf der Hydra-Insel findet Sawyer das Flugzeug. Schleifspuren im Sand führen ihn zu einem Haufen verwesender Leichen. Sawyer zieht eine Waffe, als er zunächst hört und dann auch sieht, wie eine Frau von ihm wegläuft. Er verfolgt die Frau, erreicht sie und reißt sie nieder. Sie nennt sich Zoe und behauptet, die einzige Überlebende von Ajira Flug 316 zu sein. Sie erzählt, dass sie Schreie gehört habe, als sie Holz sammelte, aber als sie zurück gekommen sei, wären alle anderen tot gewesen. Sawyer geht mit ihr zum Auslegerboot, während sie ihm eine Reihe Fragen stellt z.B. über die Gruppe mit der Sawyer zusammen ist oder ob sie bewaffnet wären. Sie erreichen das Boot und Sawyer richtet seine Waffe auf Zoe. Sie pfeift, worauf fünf mit Gewehren bewaffnete Männer erscheinen und Sawyer gefangen nehmen. bietet Kate an, ihr zu zeigen, wohin er Sawyer geschickt hat.]] Kate sitzt abseits des Rests der Gruppe zwischen den Bäumne und schluchzt. "Locke" kommt zu ihr und entschuldigt sich für Claires Angriff. Er übernehme die Verantwortung für Claires Verhalten, da er ihr erzählt habe, dass die Anderen ihr Baby hätten. Kate fragt ihn, warum er das getan habe. Ohne Aaron sei Claire am Boden zerstört gewesen, daher gab er ihr etwas, was sie hassen konnte. Als Claire nun die Wahrheit von Kate hörte, wäre der ganze Ärger in ihr hochgestiegen, den sie all die Zeit mit sich herumgetragen habe. Für einen toten Mann sei diese Erklärung sehr einfühlsam, erwidert Kate. Er verspricht, dass er alle - Kate eingeschlossen - beschützen werde und das alles gut würde. Kate fragt, wohin Sawyer gegangen sei. Jacobs Feind sagt, er könne es Kate sagen und bietet ihr eine Hand an, um aufzustehen. Sie steht auf, jedoch ohne Hilfe von Jacobs Feind. redet mit Kate über seine Mutter.]] Er bringt Kate an die Küste und zeigt herüber zur Hydra Insel, als den Ort, zu dem er Sawyer hingeschickt hat. Kate erkennt die Insel von der Zeit als sie und Sawyer dort in Käfigen eingesperrt waren. "Locke" sagt, er ist kein toter Mann. Er erzählt, dass er weiss, wie Kate sich fühlt, weil seine Mutter verückt war. Er sagt, vor lange Zeit, bevor er aussah wie Locke, hatte er eine Mutter, die sehr zerstörerisch war, und seither hätte er mit den Kindheitsproblemen zu kämpfen, es hätte verhindert werden können, wenn die Dinge anders verlaufen wären. Kate fragt ihn, warum er ihr das erzählt, worauf er sagt: "Weil Aaron jetzt auch eine verückte Mutter hat". Später sucht Claire Kate auf, um sich bei ihr für den Angriff zu entschuldigen. Kate ist erst noch misstrauisch, bis Claire ihr weinend in den Arm fällt und sich dafür bedankt, dass Kate sich um Aaron gekümmert hat. Kate gibt nach und erwidert die Umarmung. und Sawyer treffen eine Abmachung.]] Als Sawyer zu Widmores U-Boot gebracht wird, was an der Hydra Insel angedockt hat, bemerkt er, wie Pylonen aufgestellt werden, die dem Sonarzaun auf der Hauptinsel ähneln. Zoe bringt ihn ins U-Boot, wo Sawyer eine verriegelte Tür bemerkt. Zoe bringt ihn in das Zimmer von Charles Widmore, der sich vorstellt. Widmore fragt Sawyer, ob er weiss, wer er ist. Sawyer erwidert, dass er der Mann ist, der den Frachter zur Insel geschickt hat, mit dem Auftrag, alle zu töten. Widmore sagt, er habe nichts mit den toten Passagieren des Ajira Flugs zu tun. Sawyer erzählt Widmore, dass John Locke ihn geschickt hat und was er vor hat. Er sagt auch, dass beide wissen sollten, dass der Mann nicht wirklich Locke ist. Sawyer bietet Widmore ein Geschäft an: Sawyer würde "Locke" erzählen, das er niemanden gefunden hat und würde "Locke" dann direkt vor Widmores Haustüre bringen. Dann kann Widmore ihn töten. Dafür darf Widmore den Leuten von Sawyer kein Haar krümmen und muss einen sicheren Weg von der Insel garantieren. Widmore ist einverstanden. informiert Jacobs Feind über Widmores Pläne.]] Sawyer fährt zurück zur Hauptinsel, wo der Mann in Schwarz bereits auf ihn wartet. Sawyer erzählt ihm, dass alle Passagiere tot sind und "Locke" fragt, was passiert ist. Sawyer erzählt alles über Widmore und seinem Team, dem U-Boot, der verschlossenen Tür, dem Sonarzaun und dem Deal, den er mit Widmore gemacht hat. Der Mann in Schwarz sagt zu Sawyer, dass er seine Loyalität zu schätzen weiss. Sawyer erwidert, dass eine Geschäft ein Geschäft ist. ".]] In der Nacht setzt sich Sawyer neben Kate ans Feuer und sie fragt ihn, warum Sawyer Aufträge für Locke erledigt. Sawyer sagt, er arbeite für niemanden ausser sich selbst. Dann erzählt er ihr über Widmore und enthüllt ihr seinen Plan, dass Widmore und Locke ihren Kampf kämpfen sollen und während die beiden beschäftigt sind, fliehen Kate, Sawyer und der Rest. Kate fragt, wer denn das Flugzeug fliegen solle. Sawyer sagt: "Wir nehmen nicht das Flugzeug, Sommersprosse. Wir nehmen das U-Boot." Wissenswertes Allgemein *In dieser Episode wird Oceanic Flug 815 erstmals namentlich in der alternativen Zeitlinie erwähnt. *In der alternativen Zeitlinie erwähnt Miles, dass sein Vater in einem Museum arbeitet. *Laut dem offiziellen Lost Podcast vom 11. März 2010 war dem (englischen) Titel dieser Episode eine Doppelbedeutung zugedacht: Einerseits schickt Jacobs Feind Sawyer auf eine Aufklärungsmission (recon mission) zur Hydra Insel; Recon steht demnach für militärische Aufklärung (recon, engl. Abk. für reconnaissance mil. = Aufklärung, dt.). Andererseits kann der Titel auch als Wortspiel betrachtet werden: to re-con hat in etwa die Bedeutung wieder betrügen (con man, engl. Slang = Betrüger, dt.); dabei wird auf Saywers Vergangenheit als Betrüger angespielt und auf den Beruf seines Gegenparts in der alternativen Zeitlinie als Polizist beim Betrugsdezernat. *Als Sawyer Charlotte als „Indiana Jones“ bezeichnet, handelt es sich um einen Insider Witz. Rebecca Mader wurde bei ihrem Vorsprechen gesagt, sie wirke wie eine weibliche Version von Indiana Jones. Produktion *In dieser Folge hat Evangeline Lilly als Kate ihren hundertsten Auftritt. *Nestor Carbonell (Richard), Henry Ian Cusick (Desmond), Michael Emerson (Ben), Jeff Fahey (Frank), Matthew Fox (Jack), Jorge Garcia (Hurley), Yunjin Kim (Sun), und Zuleikha Robinson (Ilana) kommen in dieser Folge nicht vor. *Mit dieser Folge ist Henry Ian Cusick seit nunmehr sieben Folgen nicht mehr aufgetreten. Er macht damit Harold Perrineau (Michael) langsam Konkurrenz für die längste Absenz eines regulären Castmitgliedes. *Dies ist die erste Folge in Staffel 6, die keine anfängliche Zusammenfassung der wichtigsten Ereignisse der vorangegangenen Episoden enthält („Zuletzt bei Lost“). *Diese Folge führt das Muster des Spiegelns zentrierter Charaktere aus Staffel 1 fort. Der Titel dieser Episode verweist auf den Titel der achten Folge aus Staffel 1 . *Charlotte tritt seit , nach einer Absenz von zehn Folgen, zum ersten Mal wieder auf. Rebecca Mader tritt erstmals seit wieder in Erscheinung, nach einer Pause von 19 Folgen. *Neil Hopkins tritt nach erstmals wieder als Liam Pace auf, nach einer Absenz von 41 Folgen. Es ist zudem sein erster Auftritt ausserhalb einer Episode, die Charlie zentriert. *Diese Folge wurde am 16. März 2010 (3/16) erstmals ausgestrahlt. Sie erzählt das Schicksal der Überlebenden von Flug 316, nachdem die Hauptcharaktere diese verliessen um zur Hauptinsel überzusetzen. Ausserdem wird das Ajira Airways Flugzeug zum ersten Mal seit wieder gezeigt. Bloopers und Drehbuchfehler *Das Flugzeugkennzeichen des Flugzeuges, mit dem Ajira Airways Flug 316 durchführte, lautete N25705, als es in das erste Mal zu sehen war. In dieser Folge trägt dasselbe Flugzeug das Kennzeichen N9748C. **In Wirklichkeit trägt die Boeing 737, die zur Zeit der Flotte von Continental Airlines angehört, das Kennzeichen N25705. Das Kennzeichen N9748C wurde von der FAA für den filmischen Gebrauch reserviert und, neben Lost, schon in vielen anderen Film- und Fernsehproduktionen verwendet. *Saywer arbeitet auf dem Polizeirevier mit Microsoft Office Word 2007, dies in der alternativen Zeitlinie, die bekanntlich im Jahre 2004 spielt. *Während der gesamten Szene, die Sawyer als Undercover-Agent bei Ava zubringt, zeigt die Uhr immer 8:42 Uhr an. *Jin benutzt seine Krücke überhaupt nicht, obwohl sein Fuss durch die Tierfalle schwer verletzt wurde. Wiederkehrende Themen *Die Uhr auf Sawyers Nachttisch in der alternative Zeitlinie zeigt die Zeit 8:42 Uhr an. *Claire greift Kate an, weil letztere Aaron mitgenommen hat. *Jacobs Feind antwortet ohne zu überlegen auf Sawyers sarkastische Entschuldigung für dessen Unterbrechung seiner Rede mit: „Ich vergebe dir.“ In Staffel 3 versuchte er Eko dazu zu bringen nach Vergebung zu suchen. *Jacobs Feind offenbart Saywer, und nur ihm, dass er das Rauchmonster sei. *Jacobs Feind erzählt von den Problemen mit seiner Mutter. *Claire entschuldigt sich für den Angriff auf Kate. *Kate stösst in der alternative Zeitlinie mit James‘ Wagen zusammen. *Alle Überlebenden von Ajira Flug 316 wurden aus unbekannten Gründen umgebracht. *Sawyer bemerkt, dass er immer noch Gefühle für Kate hat, nachdem er ihr Kleid im Bärenkäfig auf der Hydra Insel gefunden hat. *Sawyer verwendet eine Sonnenblume für eine romantische Geste. *Zoe lügt Sawyer an, als sie behauptet, sie sei eine Überlebende von Flug 316. *Sawyer nennt Widmore "Chef" und Kate "Sommersprosse". *Ava nennt Sawyer "Grübchen" Bezeichnung unbestätigt. *Sawyer bezeichnet die Baracken als "Neu Anderenstadt" Bezeichnung unbestätigt. *In der alternativen Zeitlinie arbeitet Charlotte für Miles' Vater im Museum. *James und Charlotte haben einen One-Night-Stand. , *James und Miles sind in der alternativen Zeitlinie Partner beim LAPD. *In der alternativen Zeitlinie sucht Liam Pace auf dem LAPD nach seinem Bruder Charlie. Er fragt Sawyer, ob er wisse, wo Charlie festgehalten werde. *Sawyer sagt, er spiele Jacobs Feind und Charles Widmore gegeneinander aus, um für die Ablenkung zu sorgen, die er benötigt um das Unterseeboot zu stehlen. *James versucht Ava dazu zu bringen ihrem Ehemann, einem gesuchten Trickbetrüger, einen Aktenkoffer zu übergeben, der einen versteckten Peilsender enthält. *Zoe sagt: "Gott sei Dank!", als Sawyer ihr erzählt, dass es auf der Hauptinsel noch weitere Leute gebe. Sawyer meint dazu, dass Gott damit nichts zu tun habe. Handlungsanalyse *In der alternativen Zeitlinie sind James und Miles Partner beim LAPD. Sie waren in der ursprünglichen Zeitlinie ebenfalls Partner, als sie für den Sicherheitsdienst der DHARMA Initiative tätig waren. *James und Charlotte haben einen One-Night-Stand. *Kate, die von der Polizei verfolgt wird, prallt in Detective James Fords Wagen. Dieser schafft es die scheinbar zufällig Verdächtige zu erwischen und erkennt daraufhin in ihr die Frau, der er am Flughafen von Los Angeles zur Flucht verhalf. *Jacobs Feind legitimiert sein Gemetzel an den Tempelbewohnern mit dem Naturgesetz „Töten oder getötet werden“, indem er darlegt, er wolle nicht getötet werden. *Sawyer stellt verschiedenste Vermutungen an, inklusive der, dass Charles Widmore Jacobs Feind töten wolle. Widmore macht dies deutlich mit der Bemerkung, dass Sawyer im Grunde genommen nur wenig wisse. Kulturelle Referenzen thumb|200px|right|Die Bücher aus Sawyers Schlafzimmer. *'Indiana Jones': James vergleicht Charlotte mit dem berühmten Archäologen. Die beiden bereuen später, dass Charlotte ihre Peitsche nicht dabei hat. *''Manche mögen’s heiss: Lockes Antwort auf Kates Feststellung, dass er ein toter Mann sei, ist ein berühmtes Zitat aus dem Film: „Na und? Niemand ist vollkommen!“ Im Film ist dieser Satz Osgoods Antwort auf Jerrys Geständnis: „Ich bin ein Mann!“ *Unsere kleine Farm: James sieht sich eine Folge der amerikanischen Serie um Laura Ingalls Wilder im Fernseher an. In der gezeigten Folge sagt Laura zu ihrem Pa, dass sie nicht wüsste, was sie tun sollte, falls ihren Eltern je etwas Schlimmes zustiesse. Darauf meint Pa Ingalls: “Wenn du dein Leben danach lebst, was geschehen könnte, bevor du es weisst, ist dein Leben schon vorbei… du weisst, dass Menschen nicht wirklich verschwinden, wenn sie sterben; all die guten Erinnerungen an sie stärken uns bis wir sie wieder sehen.“ In der ursprünglichen Zeitlinie gestand James einst vor Kate ein, dass er ein Fan der Serie sei. *Unten am Fluss: Der Abenteuerroman (Originaltitel: ''Watership Down) von Richard Adams aus dem Jahre 1972 befindet sich zuoberst auf dem Bücherstapel auf James' Schlafzimmerkommode. Im Roman sucht eine Gruppe anthropomorpher Wildkaninchen nach einer neuen Heimat, nachdem sie ihren alten Bau aufgrund einer düsteren Prophezeihung fluchtartig verlassen hat. Die Kaninchen stossen bald auf ein idyllisch gelegenes Kaninchengehege. Die wohlgenährten Bewohner des Geheges nehmen die Flüchtlinge bei sich auf, doch das vermeintliche Utopia stellt sich als totbringende Falle heraus. Die Kaninchen ziehen weiter und erreichen schliesslich den Hügel Watership Down, wo sie sich erneut niederlassen. Doch wieder trügt der Schein. *''Die Zeitfalte: Der Science Fiction-Kinderroman (Originaltitel: ''A Wrinkle in Time) aus dem Jahre 1962 von Madeleine L'Engle befindet sich im Bücherstapel auf James' Schlafzimmerkommode. Er erzählt die Geschichte der Teenagerin Meg Murry, die gemeinsam mit ihrem jüngeren Bruder Charles Wallace und ihrem Freund Calvin O'Keefe durch Zeit und Raum reist. Die Mission der Zeitreisenden ist es, Megs Vater zu retten, einen Wissenschaftler, der auf einem fremden Planeten gefangen gehalten wird. Dieser Planet wird von einer riesigen dunklen Wolke regiert, die „Das schwarze Ding“ genannt wird. *''Lancelot: Der Roman von Walker Percy aus dem Jahre 1977 befindet sich auch im Bücherstapel auf James' Schlafzimmerkommode. Er handelt von Lancelot Lamar, einem Anwalt, der herausfindet, dass er nicht der Vater seiner jüngsten Tochter ist. Lamar tötet alsdann seine Frau, indem er das eigene Haus in die Luft jagt. Er endet schliesslich mit in einer psychiatrischen Klinik, wo die Realität und seinen Erinnerungen an die Vergangenheit verschwimmen. *Bullitt: James bezeichnet den US-amerikanischen Thriller aus dem Jahre 1968 mit Steve McQueen in der Hauptrolle als ''den Grund, weshalb er Polizist werden wollte. Der Film erlangte besonderen Ruhm durch die spektakuläre Autoverfolgungsjagd durch die Strassen von San Francisco. Die Szene gilt als einflussreichste Verfolgungsjagd der Filmgeschichte. *'"Take me to your leader"': Sawyer sagt diesen typischen Spruch, der in vielen Science Fiction Filmen vorkommt. http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/TakeMeToYourLeader *'Los Angeles Lakers': Sawyer und Miles sind Fans der Basketball-Mannschaft aus Los Angeles, Kalifornien. Literarische Methoden * Obwohl es zunächst den Anschein hat, dass James auch in der alternativen Zeitlinie ein Trickbetrüger ist, ist er hingegen ein Polizist, der Undercover ermittelt. * In der originalen Zeitlinie erzählt Kate Sawyer, dass sie Kaninchen zum Abendessen haben werden. In der alternativen Zeitlinie kann man eine Ausgabe von Watership Down in James Wohnung sehen. * Der erste Ausdruck in der originalen Zeitlinie und der letzte Ausdruck in der alternativen Zeitlinie, den James jeweils ausspricht, lautet "Mistkerl!". * Miles fragt James, ob er einsam sterben möchte. * Jacobs Feind - in der Form von John Locke - erzählt Sawyer "Ich möchte nicht getötet werden". * Jacobs Feind erklärt seiner Gruppe, dass die beim Tempel zurückgebliebenen Leute alle vom Rauchmonster getötet wurden, die Gruppe aber sei nun sicher und er werde sie beschützen. * Sawyer, while under arrest, had passed by Boone, a brother inquiring about his sister in the Sydney police station. Sawyer, the cop, passes by Liam as he is inquiring about his brother Charlie in the L.A. police station. * Jacobs Feind nähert sich Kate in einer Ansammlung von Banyanbäumen, die vorher immer eine Barriere gegen das Monster bildeten. * Jacobs Feind erzählt von seiner verrückten Mutter und seinen Problemen mit ihr als Heranwachsender, was die Beziehungen zwischen Claire und AAron, Danielle und Alex, Eloise und Daniel sowie Locke und seiner Mutter reflektiert. * Mit einem einzelnen Codewort alarmiert James eine Spezialeinheit der Polizei, als ihn Ava im Motel mit einer Waffe bedroht. Mit einem einzigen Pfiff alarmiert Zoe eine Gruppe bewaffneter Männer, als James sie mit einer Waffe bedroht. * Dieselbe Musik, die während Kates Flucht vom Los Angeles Flughafen in gespielt wird, wird auch wenige Augenblicke vor dem Moment gespielt, in dem James Kate in der Häuserschlucht schnappt. * In der originalen Zeitlinie gesteht Jacobs Feind, dass Sawyer der beste Lügner sei, den er je getroffen habe. In der alternativen Zeitlinie jedoch scheint James ein lausiger Lügner zu sein. * Jacobs Feind erzählt Sawyer, dass er den Leuten beim Tempel die Möglichkeit gegeben habe, entweder den Tempel zu verlassen oder aber getötet zu werden. In stellt Richard fest, dass die Anderen der US Army die Möglichkeit gaben, die Insel unbehelligt zu verlassen oder aber getötet zu werden, wenn sie sich weigern sollten. Handlungswendung * Sawyer verrät Kate seinen Plan, Widmore und Jacobs Feind in einen Kampf zu verwickeln, um dann das U-Boot zu stehlen und die Insel zu verlassen. Querverweise * James Codewort für das Heranrufen der Polizisten zum Motelzimmer ist "LaFleur." * Miles erwähnt seinen Vater. * Sawyer und Miles sind Kollegen bei den Strafverfolgungsbehörden. * Jacobs Feind verspricht, sich um die übrig gebliebenen Ajira-Passagiere zu kümmern. Er schickt Sawyer zur Hydra-Insel, um dort die gegenwärtige Lage zu untersuchen. * Jacobs Feind erklärt seiner Gruppe, dass das Rauchmonster alle im Tempel verbliebenen Personen getötet hat. * Sawyer trifft auf die Eisbärkäfige auf der Hydra-Insel und findet das Kleid, welches Kate in einem der Käfige tragen musste. * Liam Pace kommt ins Büro der LAPD und fragt nach seinem Bruder Charlie, der auf dem Flug Oceanic 815 wegen Drogenbesitzes verhaftet wurde. * Im LAPD-Büro versucht Sawyer, Anthony Cooper anzurufen. * Charlotte findet Ausgaben der Bücher Watership Down, A Wrinkle in Time und Lancelot in Sawyers Kommode. Sawyer liest diese Bücher auf der Insel in der originalen Zeitlinie. * James sieht sich eine Folge von Unsere kleine Farm an. * Sawyer erzählt Widmore, dass er ihn kennt, da Widmore einen Frachter voller Söldner zur Insel schickte mit dem Ziel, alle zu töten. * Charlotte erzählt Sawyer von ihrer Arbeit als Archäologin. * Nachdem er mit Ava geschlafen hat, greift James nach einem Aktenkoffer. Dieser öffnet sich und eine große Menge Bargeld fällt heraus, welches er für einen betrügerischen Deal zum Nachteil von Ava und ihrem Ehemann einsetzen will. ** Genau wie Cassidy glaubt Ava nicht an den Schwindel. * Charles Widmores Männer scheinen einen Sonarzaun aufzubauen, der das Rauchmonster aufhalten soll. Offene Fragen Originale Zeitlinie * Warum ist der Raum in Innern des U-Bootes verschlossen und was ist darin? * Wer hat die Überlebenden von Ajira Flug 316 umgebracht? * Warum hat Sayid Kate nicht geholfen, als sie von Claire angegriffen wurde? * Wie will Jacobs Feind das Ajira-Flugzeug wieder in Stand setzten? * Wer ist die Mutter von Jacobs Feind? ** Warum hat er sie "verrückt" genannt? * Was sind die "Schmerzen", mit denen Jacobs Feind umgehen muss? * Wie ist die Verbindung zwischen Charles Widmore und Jacobs Feind? Alternative Zeitlinie * Warum hat James Kate in der Episode "Los Angeles, Teil 1" laufen lassen, obwohl er ein Cop war und obwohl er ihre Handschellen bemerkt hat? * Mit wem trifft sich Miles? * Wer ist Avas Mann? Externe Links ABC Pressemitteilung ar:إعادة الخداع en:Recon es:Recon ru:Разведка Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 6